Possessed
by Destinarebellious
Summary: Lovino had always been taken for granted, always pushed to the side by his younger brother. In the World Meetings, he would be listened to as much as Canada. But when it takes a big toll, and a mysterious ghost appears and wants to "change" him for the better, will the world lose the Italian they never thought they would miss? Spamano, Gerita, USUK, and others.
1. Chapter 1- Desperation

HI EVERYONE!

Welcome! This is my first fanfic so I'm extra happy! Although I did have a share-size airhead today so that would explain the upbeat mood and the hyperness...

**I'm warning you guys now this is Rated T for Lovi and self-harm, suicidal thoughts, horror, and maybe brutal pain-like events.**

**Rating may go up depending on how this goes.**

**If you feel this might trigger something don't read! I get how you feel I once felt the same.**

Please R&R if you want I'm not really forcing anyone here. If you don't like, don't read, no problem.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia OK?**

**America**: You can't own the HERO!

**Me**: Whatever...

**Romano**: Why do i have to cry so much dammit!

**Me**: Its just part of the story!

**Russia**: Lets make a story of everyone becoming one with Russia, Da?

**Me**: Uhhhhhh...

**China**: Westerners...

**Spain**: Poor Lovi~!

**Romano**: Shut up idiota!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1- A Moment of Despair Before the Storm

Hate filled his mind. Thoughts of what they thought. WHy? Even Nonno! A nightmare playing in his head…..

"Ve, don't worry fratello.."

"Italy-san will handle it, you just calm down Lovino"

"What is this mess?!"

"Be careful around Lovino, hes really rude."

"All he has going for him is his grandfather's inheritance"

"Do you even need Romano, Feli? You can be fine on your own."

"Dude, you need to chill."

"Lovino, why did you attack Boss Spain's friend? Go to your room!"

"I HATE YOU LOVI!"

...

Lovino Vargas, or the personification of Southern Italia, was currently sobbing in his safe-house in the deepest part of his half of Italy, the words I hate you Lovi burning in his skull. This house was completely isolated, none of the nations, not even his brother Feli nor Spain knew about this house. It had been something that Lovino had done on his own a couple of decades ago and saved a bit of money for years, updating it and making the house, both camouflaged and updated. It had two floors, fully furnished with all materials needed and pasta included with a huge basement, that even contained a bomb shelter lest Feli got them both into war AGAIN, and they had to run for their lives.

So, he would never let anyone know about this house, Feli would automatically hide with the Potato Bastard just like WW2. Lovino had numerous panic attacks then and constantly needed medication during the time due to not hearing from his brother, but he never told anyone.

He had run here after having gone a disaster argument with Antonio(Spain). It had been a disaster because it had confirmed his deepest fear: that there was no one, no one in the world who wanted, cared, or loved for him to be there. Not even as a nation, an associate, a person, nothing. Should he leave this life somehow, Feli would get his title. Spain wanted Italy to live with him in the beginning anyway. Feli could be happy, and the potato bastard Ludwig could be with him freely, not that he cared about his brother's heart. Or if he was still over Holy Rome.

The Allies, nor any other nation in particular besides the BTT and Italy were really friends with him. Spain was considered more than a friend, but something that could never be. Especially now he knew how truly unfitting he was.

Lovino stopped his sobbing when he leaned against the wall, due to him feeling his knife against his hip on the oak walls. He looked around the surrounding area quickly, his eyes as wide as saucers, his hair on the back on his neck was standing up with goosebumps covering his slightly tan body. Lovi suffered from extreme paranoia and panic attacks for as long as he can remember, which made doing his next action even harder because of his constant fear and cautiousness. He took off his shirt, carefully rising and folding it into a neat pile in his drawer.

He stood up swiftly, with calm-looking but paranoid steps and went to the bathroom. He removed his extra-sharpened dagger and pressed it to the skin above his elbow, and watch the blood drip down his arm and fall into the bathtub..

For as long as he could possibly remember most thought that he was open with his feelings and never held anything back. And in some ways, with his cursing and being upfront with countries, that was true. But there was much more to Lovino Vargas than anyone knew.

Firstly, Lovino was the one who managed the country. While everyone thought that Germany had filed Feliciano's paperwork for the World Meetings, and therefore the italian had learned from him, it was actually Lovino who did it all, seeing as he had the eye for that sort of thing while Feli was most creative and craved reform and such. He was such a right-brained country. It never mattered to him at first, because they had learned to work it out. Feli would list his ideas, even giving some instructions, and he would help make it possible with countless meetings, some mafia connections, dodging political bosses and even preparing how his brother might present said ideas to the others when needed. With this system, it seemed that the Italy brothers could get much more done. It had helped to make their country more wealthy and be respected by the world.

Lovino thought this system went perfectly fine, until he began to notice that Feli was taking all of the credit. Even when Lovino said a good idea no one would listen unless his brother had said it. His attitude had driven off people to his brother's friendly demeanor and eventually his thoughts were considered just as much as Canada's, which was basically never. That was the first large grudge he realized he had towards someone.

But there was more...

...

Suddenly, Lovino heard a voice say "My, someone likes blood."

He turned at first hearing the voice with the hand holding the knife hoping to slice his intruder with no hesitation. Except, this one was transparent and therefore could not be stabbed even though it looked as if a knife was in his body.

The trespasser replied "Why must you stab me huh? I already died once!"

Lovino, fearful, put his typical mask on.

With his deepest growl Lovino said, "Who the fuck are you?! What are you doing here?!"

The man acted as if this were normal, one hand on Lovino's sink to steady himself a bit.

"Well, Hello to you too. My apologies for intruding, my name is Luca."

A pause, but Lovino keeps his brave face on, not wanting the other to win.

"Italian."

"Of course Lovino, I was born in Naples."

More shock. Lovino is caught off guard.

"How you do-!"

A intriguing question, followed by an even more shocking answer.

"Well, I think its a little important to know the name of my country, or no?"

At this point Lovino's mask is off, Luca has the upper hand.

"You know?!'

"I've met your brother before, but only for a second. He showed me a picture of you. Ah you too Vargas boys are so different..."

Lovino goes back to usual, now ignoring his fear wanting answers.

"What makes you say that dammit?!"

"Well when I first met your brother, he gave me a bear hug at the first second."

A pause, and then...

"That's Feliciano for you.."

"But Lovino, enough with the chit-chat why must you hurt yourself this way?"

An attempt to become the interrogator.

"That's not important to you dammit!"

Failed, for now.

"Oh but it is, I do care for the wealthfare of my country!"

Anger. Why is he butting in?!

"If you haven't noticed I'm immortal dammit!"

"Not like that, my friend, I know you cannot die but I also know that you cannot live happily like this, especially if you can't join me as a ghost."

An attempt of pathos, however odd it may sound.

"Lucky bastard."

A reply to end the topic. The men are at a match point for their current verbal battle.

Lovino out of some bravery decided to actually look at his "guest" for the first time.

Luca was indeed beautiful for a man who had died too long ago. He and dark black and brown mixed hair, but not like Feli's whose hair was a bright red, no, Luca had the hair that looked like dark blood in a way. His italian curl, like all citizens of his country, was up and looked a bit brighter than the rest of his hair. His eyes enchanted Lovino, they were a dark and seemingly trusting violet, the pool of purple it felt as if introduced fantasy to this man's character. He had tanned skin just a bit darker than the Nation he introduced himself to, but he seemed darker due to him being transparent and catching a bit of the color from Romano's dark oak walls. He was just around Lovino's height, a slim build that held some muscle. Luca wore a black suit with thin white stripes running down vertically. He

looked perfect for the mafia, Lovino thought.

"Ah, so you dare to look at a dead Southern Italian?" Luca implied.

Italy Romano held his ground.

"Shut up stupid, I can look at whoever decides to invade my house!"

A brave attack of words but…

"I have resided here long before you even built this house."

An intriguing surprise...another pause until Romano begins...

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"I said who are you dammit, and why do you stay here of all places?!"

Now it is Luca's turn to be shocked.

"Answer me bastard!"

Luca paused...a man who was more on the soft spoken side in life, he was accustomed to choosing his words before speaking even in death. "Lovino..."

The way he had said it, so endearingly, so caring...it had instantly reminded the Nation of Antonio..and it broke his heart once more...

Lovino felt a deep pang in his heart, one that gave him chest pain and felt like it was under pressure. His eyes watered a little before Lovino blinked and tried to steady his breathing in order to control his emotions..even as he hid his face from Luca using his bangs the supernatural italian knew what was happening to his country..

Luca, feeling a bit guilty, immediately knelt down and hugged the Nation. Letting his shoulder fill with Lovino's sudden tears.

"My name is Luca you know that."

He whispered softly to the latter, and then he continued.."and..right now I'm here to help you..." he finished as the sobbing man hitched a breath in disbelief...


	2. Chapter 2- Let me help you

**Chapter 2- Let me help you….**

**I'm warning you guys now this is Rated T for Lovi and self-harm, suicidal thoughts, horror, and maybe brutal pain-like events. **

**Rating may go up depending on how this goes. **

**If you feel this might trigger something don't read! I get how you feel I once felt the same. **

Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows and favorties and such! You guys light up my day and make me want to work on this project even more!

Hehee...time to see Lovino transform! And I put up the warning again for the new readers!

By the way, my friend is collabing to make a game out of this so if you wanna play keep a look out on deviantart!

Spain: ROMANO I DONT HATE YOU! *bear hugs*

Romano: Get off stupid bastard!

France: Honononon~! Japan?

Japan:*who is already taking pictures* Already on it France-san.

Romano: What the-! Stop the pictures!

Me: Nahhh I think not.

Luca: O_O

America: What's with the face?

Luca: Oh, its...nothing...you'll learn it soon enough anyway..

Me: Ok lets bring it back to the story guys!

~~~~~~~~•••••••••••~~~~~~~~

Luca and Lovino had moved to the kitchen since Lovino had stopped crying, thanks to Luca comforting his country like a good friend should.

The ghost had almost transformed to a human state, looking alive and no longer transparent. Lovino, trying to be a good host, served them both wine. Which apparently Luca can drink. although that seemed odd for a dead man. Lovino served a bit more wine, he felt he needed it and he would have added vodka but he could tell Luca would rather see a sober side of himself.

They were both sitting on the table solemnly with their respective glasses of wine.

Luca kept giving glances to Lovino, as if he might break at any moment. It was very odd to Luca; he never usually felt as much compassion to people as much as he was feeling right now for Lovino. Mostly because he was very used to being lonely and people were intimidating to him.

Lovino felt a feeling that he couldn't understand; Luca, somehow seemed familiar to him, and it wasn't just because he was Italian or his ability to comfort that reminded him of a certain Spaniard. No, he felt as though this wasn't the first time he had met this Luca. But that fact was exactly what confused him, he thought he had decent memory skills for a country, why didn't he remember Luca? The man looked as if he was in the mafia, surely if he met Feli or even him before Lovino would know the man in a second. But he didn't and it honestly scared him a bit. How was he so trusting to a ghost it seems like he just met compared to Antonio, who had to wait years to be fully trusted by him. And even then it ended in vain…

Lovino, unlike Feli, was much more accepting to ghost and monsters since he was more exposed to that sort of thing. In fact Lovino and Feli could see ghosts if they wanted to, which is why Feli kept his eyes more closed out of fear. Nowadays, Feli could control viewing the spirits, but closing his eyes had become a permanent habit and he didn't try to change it. But he didn't feel as attracted to them as he did with the spirit sitting across his dinner table. He wasn't as fascinated to watch others than with Luca. He almost felt like he was watching a dream unfold in front on him, one he never knew he had..it was beyond dazzling to him.

Luca, who at the moment was staring into the wine he was swirling, sensed something was up and looked to see two chocolate eyes staring deeply at him. It scared him for a bit and he tensed up instinctively.

"Calm down stupid, I'm not going to hurt you." The Nation said with no doubt.

The latter is taken off guard at this comment.

"Yeah, I get that look a lot when people decide to realize I can read the mood too, stupid bastards."

Luca now realizes he forgot to ask the Italian Nation of his troubles. He prepares for another verbal match, sighing before saying.

"Is that the cause of your misfortune?"

Lovino saw this coming but is still a bit shocked at the bluntness of it. After all, no one had ever been so earnest and blunt with him before.

"Among other stupid things.."

"Why don't we talk about it?" Luca finished by staring into Lovino's eyes. He knew Lovino would trust him then.

"Fine, but YOU TELL NO ONE!"

Luca held his hands up, "You don't have to tell me twice."

And so the two men began to talk. Lovino spoke of his struggle with respect from others, with no one understanding, with Spain's recent moment of betrayal. He spoke of the inferiority complex, about why he was defensive, how Feli had taken the credit for Lovino's work. It was a long talk, and it took a while to get everything out of Lovino, but in the end Luca managed to get Lovino to rant his feelings out, because keeping them inside, he knew was unhealthy.

Luca felt the bond, however unknown he was to how it started with the Nation, grow significantly. Mainly because he could connect to his problems.

And then Luca figured out a way to help Lovino. It had been at the end of his talk, after Lovino had shed some secrets, and they both fell silent. Luca was furious with the rest of the countries, he wanted nothing more than to beat them to a pulp for what they did to Lovino.

So he suggested his solution…

"Lovino, I think I have a way to fix this.."

Said Nation was stunned.

"Seriously?! What could your solution offer when I have tried everything!"

"Lovino, I can see you are a strong willed person, you stay yourself no matter what."

"Luca, where are you going with this?"

"Let me be you for a bit."

Shock registers on Lovino's face as he realizes what he means.

"What?!"

" I know, but let me influence them, as soon as they realize what's wrong, they will never do it again."

"But are you saying that I'M THE PROBLEM?!"

"No, Romano, I just want to create a new you to them, one that will make them miss the real you."

The room grew silent for a minutes as Lovino thought of what to do…

"Would I be aware of your actions stupid?"

"Of course, we will be one and the same…"

Lovino thought of how Luca would make them pay, and it made him feel very hopeful for the first time in the longest time…

"I'll do it."

Luca was overjoyed at the news "Okay~, lets go to that chamber of yours!"

Lovino simply replied, "Whatever…"

They somewhat slowly, made their way down to the basement, then passing the door that led to a chamber. Unknown to other countries, Lovino could use a little magic, but due to his stress he felt his powers draining.

Luca went to the magic circle already made and with a snap of his fingers, created a beautiful mask for Lovino.

The mask was a butterfly type shape, black with red and purple swirls starting from the ends, increasing as it went to the center.

Luca explained, "This will allow me to be with you at all times."

Lovino then asked, "And I can take it off later?"

"Of course! Just go stand in the middle and put it on!"

Lovino only stared at the mask just given to him for a second before going to the magic circle.

"Are you sure about this stupid?"

"Absolutely, after all, you trust me don't you?"

"Whatever…"

Lovino slowly rose the mask to his face, then sticking it on, as it needed no string. As soon as the black fabric touched his face, felt different and he couldn't move. He felt as if he gained more power from the mask. His clothes usually big to give a tougher appearance, turned into Luca's thin suit, making Lovino's frailty show in such a way one might think he was small yet had something quick up his sleeve. His hair grew a shade or two darker, the famous curl, a bit more perked up. His eyes now had a hint of red to them, he grew an inch or two taller. Most of all once the mask turned invisible his expression looked cold, calculating, empty that rivaled Japan's ability to hide his emotions. Lovino realizing his transformation was done when he could move, he immediately headed to the nearest mirror. What he saw was himself and another Lovino, who looked almost identical, were it not for the psycho crazy expression.

The Lovino that was Luca spoke first with his manic grin,

"**Lets teach them a little lesson now shall we?**

And it ends here for now! Thanks again!

I might not update for a bit because SAT's are tomorrow at my school…..ugh..

I wonder how Spain will take all this. I didn't include the Luca and Lovino conversation for now, I promise you will see it in later chapters because its important to see then!

Well, I'll see you soon! Bye~


	3. Chapter 3-The New Lovino Grand Entrance

Hey guys I'm BACK!

Thank you guys so much for your reviews and favorites and follows! I'm so sorry I haven't been on in the longest time! With school and then my mother and then applications and friends and stuff I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. If it makes you guys feel better this has been driving me mad to finish. Finally I can continue the story!

Thanks to the good luck wishes on my SAT, I think I did ok ish...But whatever! Its time for CHAPTER 3!

Lets see how the world takes the new Lovi!

**Luca**: hehehehe (Evil grin..)

**Prussia**: I am really worried for you Spain.

**Spain**: Why, he looks friendly right?

**France**: *Facepalms*

**Germany**: Why can't we just have a normal world meeting?

**Me**: Really Germany you don't consider THIS normal by now?

**This is Rated T for Lovi and self-harm, suicidal thoughts, horror, and maybe brutal pain-like events. **

**Rating may go up depending on how this goes. **

**If you feel this might trigger something don't read! **

**Italics are part of Flashbacks.**

**I do not own Hetalia, I already have enough to worry about without owning that awesomeness! **

Chapter 3- The New Lovino's Grand Entrance

It Twas the morning of the Meeting and all through the house a creature was stirring, but it wasn't a mouse.

It was the new and the slightly possessed Lovino Vargas. Hair brushed so it was more organized, wearing his new black Pj's (He had thrown out the tomato Pj's he had before due to painful memories of Spain.) It was currently 7:30 in the morning and the World Meeting didn't begin until 10. But Lovino and Luca had decided that waking up early would be better so they could arrive on time. Luca kept saying a few days earlier that this would be Lovino's grand entrance, that this was the crucial point in his plan. He said he wanted to give a new impression of Lovino, get him feared as much as his mafia days. Lovino agreed, he hated that he gave up his mafia for stupid tomato idiots who abused their hearts. He was frighteningly happy at his sudden physical and emotional change. He always tried to thank him whenever he could. Luca, unlike anyone else he felt, helped him in just a few days than any other nation could. In a month, Luca had managed to keep him from the cutting and scratching, instead giving him work to do or just talking to him, or going out shopping or traveling. Other times they would talk and Luca would tell him how wrong it was for them to abuse Lovino, how he deserved to live. He had told Luca some of his deepest secrets, the many things he thought that were wrong with him. In turn Luca had helped him more than any of nations did.

Lovino was given a magic load of help. Luca helped with Lovi's long forgotten magic skills, helping him to rid of his bad habits and personality traits with a bonding spell. He no longer cursed, his tsudere attitude was now nonexistent, he had the patience the size of The Empire State Building, but could shut down negative energy quickly if he wanted. He lost his love for Spain, or at least came up with a way to hide it...that was what he was most grateful for. A way for his love to die peacefully without too much notice.

It had been a month since he attended the last world meeting. He had his boss tell them he was on leave to manage his country, since he had Italy to represent them both in the meetings anyway. However this time he left no notes or any notice to his brother. He was tired of doing his work and would rather him learn for himself. Besides, if he and Luca were correct, he probably had Germany help him.

He dashed his brother from his thoughts, he felt no need to remind himself of those times. He couldn't wait to see the world's reaction.

He had fixed himself physically too, as a change since he never doted on his appearance too much out of being too busy.

He dyed his hair with a slight tint glaze of purple, subtle and yet bold. He his eyes were purple due to Luca, an ear cuff of a rifle, the curl perked up as ever. Instead of his usual scowl, he wore a small smirk, like he was prepared for even the craziest thing the nations could pull. After a breakfast of coffee strong and black, brushing his teeth and wearing one of his newest Armani mafia type suits, tighter on him which showed off how small but agile he was, grabbed his new suitcase, pure Italian leather and headed out the door.

Ironically, or maybe not, the World Meeting was to he held in Italy, so Lovino took the time to walk and enjoy the sights. He was always fond of the nature around his neighborhood, and Luca wanted Lovino to work out more anyway...

Anyway, he finally arrived at the Hotel where the meeting was to take place. He had arrived early enough that the nations where all at the nearby restaurant, eating breakfast. He could see Canada waiting for his brother at his table.

"_**Poor him. Who's that?" Luca asked inside Lovino's head**_

"_**America's brother, Canada." Lovino replied.**_

"_**Do you talk to him?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**You should Lovino. He is your shoes after all."**_

_**Lovino paused to think this. "You are right as always Luca. But after the meeting, just in case fratello wants to see me today."**_

"_**Agreed."**_

Lovino checked his watch and was startled to see he had only ten minutes left until the meeting. He speed-walked his way to the nearest bathroom to check himself, again, only to nearly panic. What would they think?

"_**Lovino calm down. It does not matter what they think, right?"**_

"_**Si Luca."**_

"_**You can do this. Go in there and show them not to mess with South Italy."**_

"_**Grazie."**_

The nation then left the bathroom, walked calmly to the doors to the meeting, took a deep breath in the empty hallway, and pushed the double doors with great force.

End of Chapter 3 Part 1

IM SO SORRY THE SUSPENSE! Ill post at 6 AM tomorrow EST.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2- Is that you Lovino?

Chapter 3, Part 2

Hi everyone! Since this chapter is pretty important and had that suspense, I thought I would divide it into two parts and post them on the same day so my readers could get some suspense, but at the end of the day get the chapters that they deserve because they have been waiting FOREVER. And then life happened. IM SO SORRYYY! Stupid senior year giving me stupid stress!

Anyways I'm finally in a more flexible position to continue the story, so more chapters will come out! I will soon let you guys know how i'm gonna schedule this!

America: Alright! Hero!

England: America, get on with the story.

Canada: Someone actually noticed my presence!

Romano: Calm down Canada I noticed you before Luca dammit.

Me: OKAY SHUSH DAMMIT!

Italy thought today would be a Pasta-filled good day, and it certainly seemed that it would be so, He woke up at 9:05 after a very long siesta, made a traditional Italian breakfast while talking to his new kitty, woke up Germany who fell asleep on the couch doing his and Italy's paperwork, loved when Ludwig wasn't bothered that they had woken up later than planned (He had been losing sleep in general because of a certain albino.) and was ready to have the World Meeting in his home country!

He even put on his best suit, Italy felt that he would have fun today! Suddenly the phone rang while he was looking for his suitcase. He picked it up readily.

"Hello? This is Feliciano speaking!"

"Feli, yes its-"

"Oh its the boss! Good morning!"

"Good morning. Feli, do you remember what day it is?"

"Thursday!"

"It's Thursday already?! Never mind that, Feliciano, Lovino should be back by today."

"Si? Wow, its been so long since I've seen my fratello.."

"Do you think he'll actually go with all that's happened?"

"I think so! I left him like 20 voicemails saying it was okay!"

"How do you even know if he listened to them Feli?"

"I'm his fratello, I just do. Anyway Germany says we have to go, so bye!"

And with that, Italy hung up.

Germany still tired, forgot about Italy's driving, or maybe just realized how late they might be and decided to let Feliciano drive. By the time they arrived, Italy was ecstatic and Germany lost his appetite for the day. They stepped inside and opened the double doors to see the other countries.

America was the first to greet them. "MORNING DUDE!"

"Morning America!"

"Aiyah, westerners are so loud."

"This meeting will be loud too then, Da?"

"Hi Russia and China!"

Italy went about greeting all of the countries while Germany automatically went to his seat of the table.

When he sat down Prussia sat next to him.

"West!"

Germany turned to face his older brother ,"What is it Gilbert?"

Gilbert actually went silent for a moment to examine Germany's face. "Bruder, you need sleep. And food."

"Ja, well Italy drove so I'm not hungry and its your fault I haven't gotten much sleep."

"Don't insult my awesomeness! And besides, you didn't look this bad when you left the meeting yesterday!"

"Well, paperwork kept me up Gilbert, what am I supposed to do?"

"West, did you do Italy's work again?!"

Ludwig fell silent. Its not like he wanted to, he just felt compelled to help Italy with his work.

"Good thing Lovino gets back today..you look almost dead West."

Ludwig ignored him and pulled out his papers and the agenda for the meeting.

On another part of the room, A certain Spaniard and Frenchman were deep in conversation.

"Antonio, answer the question. "

"No, I didn't."

"What?! Antonio! You didn't apologise and he comes back today!?"

"Francis, I want to do it in person!"

"Well why havent you! Its been a month!"

"He hasn't answered my calls, emails, chats, nothing! It's like he wants me to think he's dead!"

"Antonio..."

Said Spaniard was caving in his seat.

"Francis, can't you see I've lost his love FOREVER?!"

A long pause ensued after that…

"Antonio, have some hope. I'm sure he'll come in right now and when you're done with the meeting we can try to corner him and you too can finally make up already mon ami!"

"Maybe….maybe you're right, Francis.."

"Oui! See, everything will be just fine!"

Then. BOOM. The two double doors slammed against the wall as the man of the hour walked in. The room instantly fell silent, Lovino didn't have to utter a word, he just wore that same smirk, the slightly more pale and frighteningly beautiful glow, dark violet eyes and dirty red and brown hair. His suit was a black darker than usual, his fedora one of the best sold in his country, black with a white band. Without words but instead the power he radiated with magic and emotion, spoke for him, as if he was too high above them to state his entrance.

He walked to the other head side of the world meeting table and stood there, taking in all the looks from the nations without removing that smug look from his face.

America looked like he was in mid-scream, France startled to the point that it looked like his hair might lose its flair, England's eyes were as wide as saucers making his eyebrows less HUGE, examining this picture of Lovino as if he might disappear. China had dropped his panda and Canada dropped Kumajiro but both bears didn't even notice, gaping at the Italian. Russia actually look shocked, he couldn't hide it.

Spain looked like he might die. He did not expect this new Lovino, no one did. He didn't know what to feel. Of course to him in some ways Lovino looked hot, but he felt an intimidating aura from his tomate, which he never felt at all, not even close to this bad, when Lovino would scowl and pout at him.

Ludwig and Gilbert, both normally tired for different reasons, now were wide awake, having the same crazy look they both shared when Italy stuck a grenade in his mouth. Italy, turned away from Lovino, didn't realize what was going on, he tried poking America, "America…?" Alfred just kept his gaping face and eyes on Lovino. Italy decided to turn slowly around and follow his gaze, to finally see his fratello for the first time. He had to fully open his eyes to make sure he was seeing everything correctly. Was this HIS big brother?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Italy was almost speechless…..."L-l-lovino?", he stuttered.

"Ciao, Feliciano." the man at the other side of the room replied calmly.

For a full 3 minutes, there was nothing but pure silence as the nations took this appearance in.

Meanwhile, in Lovino's head…

**Lovino:Luca, why are they looking at me like that?**

**Luca:They are just shocked by your appearance that's all!**

**Lovino:Shocked is one thing, this is another! Even the vodka bastard can't speak!**

**Luca:Lovino, calm down okay? Please…don't you like it?**

**Lovino:O-okay….but only because I do like it. Very much...**

**Luca: You should probably start the meeting now Lovi. You can do it.**

Lovino realizing his cue, plopped his suitcase gently, drew up the leather swivel chair, and stated methodically,

"Why are you all so quiet? Shouldn't we start the meeting?"

At this comment, Germany seemed to return to earth, and replied, "Ja, let's begin Lovino, everyone."

The rest of the world took a while to settle back into reality and sit down.

**Lovino thought, this is going to be a long one isn't it?**

**Luca replied, Unless you take control, Mr. Host…**

All of the nations slowly returned to reality, sort of, and returned to their respective seats and sat down for once. Then Feli realized he was to host and remind Lovino of what he's missed, and he had begun to get the courage to stand and speak to the man who looked like his brother, but Lovino had already made his way to the front of the room to speak.

"Va bene, I shall begin now."

"Lovino?" a certain younger Italian squeaked.

"What is it fratello?" Lovino replied methodically.

"W-well I was just wondering h-how are y-you-"

"How could I present if I haven't been here for a month? Easy, the boss told me everything that happened. It seems that even with Ludwig here, hardly anything was done in my absence."

At this, Gilbert perked up,"Did he just call him Ludwig?"

America then muttered, "Oh shit dude."

Ludwig didn't even notice at first because he was so tired, but perked up as well to his brother's comment.

"Lovino?"

"Well, your name is Ludwig, no? What's wrong with that?"

At this, Gilbert intervened, "Well what happened to potato bastard?"

Lovino took no time at all to respond, "It was very childish of me to call him that, and I prefer to be professional."

At this point Antonio felt compelled to ask,"Since when Lovino?!"

Lovino's face stayed stone cold and became even more hard and emotionless as he replied, "Since always, . "

A long pause and staring match ensued for Lovino and Antonio. Meanwhile in Lovino's mind,

**Lovino: Oh great, now he wants to speak to me!**

**Luca: It is to be expected, but you must not let it bother you, Lovino. **

**Lovino: ….Antonio...why didn't I say Antonio? That's his name right?**

**Luca: It is probably the effects of the spell..Lovino focus. **

**Lovino: Luca?**

**Luca: Yes, Lovino?**

**Lovino:If he doesn't really love me, why wont he turn around?**

**Luca: Remember Lovino, this is just strategy..he wants to unnerve you like the others, don't let him win.** _**Remember your bind and promise…**_

**Lovino's eyes turned more purple as he strengthened his bind;**

**Lovino:(In a trance) If he love me not, may he know me not, may he die of my pain and torture forever. **

**If he love me not, may he hate me always, may he leave me be, never to return to me.**

**Luca: Good. Feel better Lovino?**

**Lovino:Yes. Thank you Luca, I have a meeting to finish.**

**Luca: Good luck, Ill be here when you need me.**

Lovino went back to reality as Antonio said "What happened to you Lovino?"

The italian man replied with a slight edge in his voice, "What happens to me matters none to people like you, so why should we even be discussing this, sir? Now if you'll excuse me, we have a meeting to finish."

No one pestered him the rest of the meeting, fearful of the man before him. Lovino went on to hold a manageable meeting, with only a incident between Francis trying to molest England, which Lovino managed to stop with a glare. Francis was instantly filled with fear and sorrow and became silent for the meeting. Arthur thanked Lovino profusely. Everyone else just watched in shock.

Everyone managed to come to an agreement on world affairs and laws, spoke for a certain amount of time, and compromise where needed. Feliciano was the only one silent, his brother stated nonchalantly that he would announce the ideas for both of them from now on, since they were all of only his creation to begin with, earning the younger Italian a few surprised glares.

When the meeting was over, Lovino packed up quickly and efficiently, wanting to leave and practice more magic with Luca. But on his way he heard Feli, now happy and bubbly call out "Lovino!"

He started to hurry up in a methodical way, giving no strain on his face, the last person he wanted to see was his brother, then Ludwig stopped him.

"Lovino, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Lovino agreed, rather in the mood to deal with Ludwig then Feliciano. They headed to the nearby diner, where to Ludwig's surprise, Lovino ordered a mug of green tea, of all things. even the waitress was shocked. Ludwig was even more surprised that Lovino ordered the biggest breakfast platter they had to offer. He knew that lately Lovino had stopped eating. After a pause….

"Lovino."

"Ludwig"

"Are you alright?"

"I've never been better" The Italian replied with a slight sneer.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me Ludwig...what's next, you'll suddenly let me date Feliciano?"

"What happens to him is none of my concern, so I don't see why you can't date him."

At this Ludwig starting choking on the piece of wurst he ate. Lovino didn't even have a reaction. All he did was sweep his hand over Ludwig's head and he was able to stop choking. The Italian then ate his last bite, wiped his mouth with a tissue and said,

"Well, Ludwig I must be off. Good seeing you and try not to choke on wurst."

He then left before the German could give a response.

AND IT ENDS THERE!...FOR nowwww

Thank you for more than 25 followers I really appreciate there is more than 1 person reading this.

Please R&R I LUV IT!

Oh and apparently someone asked if its okay to ship LovinoxLuca...I started shipping them too without realizing it so its okay.


	5. Chapter 4- Actions and Reactions

Chapter 4- Actions and Reactions

A/N- Hey guys, I really wanted to update a chapter before Christmas to give you guys a gift for being so loyal. You all have helped me so much and this story has helped me more than I thought I would.

Today is the day before Christmas, and it reminded me of all I had to go through, all the events that made this year. When I published this story, I wasn't expecting review, or follows or favorites. In fact, that wasn't even my main focus for the story, although it was on my mind. I wanted to publish something I really worked hard on and see how it would take me. I know its a bit early to be writing the sentimental crap, I feel it was need with all that's happened recently. I'm glad I was able to turn my worries and sadness into art instead of pain, it's been really helpful and I recommend it to anyone. Well, enough with that, to the story and happy holidays to all! (Italics are flashbacks)

England: At least you use more proper english then someone else I know…

America: Hey!

China: He's right aru. I'm more likely to use better english..

France: hononon~ why english when you can write in french, the language of amor~

England: Shut up bloody frog face!

France: Cardboard maker!

England: Plant killer!

France: Black Sheep of Europe!

England: Wanker!

France: Eyebrows!

Me: Oh no he didnt!

America: He diddd~

(By now France and England are now in a sword fight)

Me: DAMNNN~ Japan, you got the popcorn?

Japan: Hai. On to the story Destina-san.

Chapter 4: Actions and Reactions

_It was a crisp spring day in Antonio's home when the Spaniard decided to visit his good companion, Austria. He knew Roderich and his wife would be home, having no affairs today as he prepared for Christmas. Antonio told Bella to take care of Lovino the night before, he would normally bring the Italian to see Feli, but he wanted to make this visit alone. _

_Therefore, he made sure to wake earlier than the Italian who would heatbutt him awake and prepared the carriage for the journey. _

_If only he had paid more attention, he would have made one more precaution…_

_But Antonio thought he did everything perfectly, and so he set off for his journey, making sure he would make it back by Christmas Eve to be with his people. He set off just a bit before Lovino would wake up from his siesta. _

_But he never realized his mistake. _

_He never tried to understand how Lovino was able to mess up his whole house in only a matter of hours._

_How the young boy could reach for the spices in the top cabinet that was even too short for Bella._

_How Lovino's headbutt's made Spain heal just a tiny bit faster that day._

_How the boy could pick tomatoes faster than him and his workers._

_If he had, maybe then the young Italian would have never found out what Spain wanted to ask Austria…_

_Maybe he would have never found out that Spain wanted to trade him.._

"_Bella!" A young boy called._

_Said woman headed to Antonio's room to see a worried Lovino, sitting on his master's bed_

"_What is it, Lovino?"_

"_Where is he? He never wakes up this early dammit!"_

"_I don't know, all he mentioned is that it was some important business affair, but he did say he will be back before Christmas!"_

_Lovino looked at her, seeming to examine her face for proof of a lie. But it did genuinely look like she didn't know, so he replied,_

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_Why don't you go try and clean your room? Then I'll make some tomato soup!"_

_Lovino agreed, his room was a bit of a disaster zone. He had always told everyone at the house it was because he was a bit of a klutz, but the Italian was not THAT clumsy. _

_By now, Lovino had figured out that he possessed magical abilities, and in his quest to learn how to control them, his many failed attempts resulted in a war zone at Spain's house. For a while, that was all he would be able to do, shoot beams to crash and break things, especially if he was angry. But then he learned more and more by sneaking off to places of knowledge and secluded areas where he could practice and now he could clean his room without a lift of his finger. He would just move objects with his mind. However his power could still be a bit unstable with his emotions, so for now when he was still a bit unnerved by Antonio's disappearance, he would clean his room non-magically. _

_By the time Bella knocked on his door to tell him to eat, the young boy had calmed down and went to go eat. As he made his way through the large house, noticing the servants get preparations for Christmas, he overheard a key fact._

"_Master told no one, not even the boy."_

"_Where could he have-"_

"_Who knows? Here's my question, why didn't he take the brat?"_

"_You're right, the boy always goes with!"_

"_Who knows?"_

_Lovino then realized that it must be something the people here would not take the best note to. _

_Antonio must be hiding something big. A surprise? Maybe for Lovino?_

_The young boy then shook his head. Better not to get his hopes to high. He probably just went to do business with Bella's older brother. _

_Lovino ate his soup in awkward silence with Belgium. The servants were amazed at the stillness and silence he was displaying compared to when the master home. He looked cuter when he was silent to them, but they still pitied the young boy left behind by his master. _

_Finally he left to his room. He was sitting on the bed when a thought. _

_He could find out where Antonio went. It had been driving his mind insane trying to guess when he forgot that he could just easily use magic!_

_He felt so relieved! Lovino looked giddy; maybe he would find out what Antonio got him for Christmas early!_

_He got the lucky tomato necklace Antonio got him for the magic he needed to perform by opening his tiny chest. Careful to concentrate his nerves, he also took out a tiny brown leather-bound book and turned to a specific page. He had copied some spells from mages and such in the town, and eventually learned to create his own. He had made this spell originally to figure out if his master was close to home so he could then fix his wreck of a room. _

_Furrowing his brows just a bit in concentration, holding the necklace in his hands while holding it to the nearby mirror to his bed, Lovino begun the spell._

_**Show me truth, show me pain**_

_**Show me who I want to see the most of again.**_

_**Show me dark, show me light**_

_**Show me who I want with all my might**_

_He repeated this only three times before the mirror glowing a brilliant white light, until it became a window showing Antonio on his carriage, just arriving to Austria's house. _

And we stop here!

I have to leave and ill doubt ill be able to finish today, but I will go hardcore for tomorrow's chapter on CHRISTMASSS

Christmas special part 2 tomorrow! Bye~Sorry its so short!


End file.
